my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Drag racing
.]] 'Drag racing ' is a motorsport where two drivers with their cars try to cover the straight piece of road as fast as possible. The usual distance is 1/4 mile (~402 metres). The player can drag race at the airfield, on its runway, from west to east. The impromptu drag strip even has a working professional Christmas tree. The drag strip can be reached by turning right at the end of Kesselinperäntie, continuing along the dirt road until reaching the asphalt Rykipohjantie, then taking a left and driving forward until the airfield becomes visible. Other residents of Alivieska can be found taking part in a friendly drag event each Friday between 6:00 and 22:00. Some of the cars and drivers may be familiar from Peräjärvi. How to drag race The Christmas tree can be found at the west-end of the runway, the end closest to the entrance to the airfield. Position the vehicle between the yellow and white line on either side of the Pro-Tree, then slowly crawl to the yellow line, while looking at the tree. First, the top pair of yellows will light up, which marks "pre stage". Nothing will happen when stopping at the prestage, this is the last step before the race starts. After crawling forward even more, the second pair of yellows will light up, marking "stage". Stop the car again. That means that everything is in place and the race is about to begin. Try rolling very slowly to the starting line ignoring the first lights, and only stopping when the second pair of lights light up if crawling forward keeps stalling the engine, and clutching forward keeps overshooting the line. After a few seconds, all of the amber lights will flash, followed by the green lights flashing, which marks the start. Accelerate the car and try to get to the finish as fast as possible. The finish line is marked with two small stone bollards on each side of the runway. The drag time can be checked from the drag race time slip inside the organiser's tent on Fridays during the drag tuning event, otherwise you'll need to be good at counting. Results The time slip shows the player's reaction time, times at the specific markers, and speed. The drag time measurement distances are in feet, at 60', 330', 660', 1000', and 1/4 mile (1320') points. The metric conversions are 18.3m, 100.6m, 201.2m, 304.8, and 402.3m respectively. The player's speed is given at the 660' and 1/4 mile markers. Drag event The Friday "test-tune-time" event, between 6:00 and 22:00, comprises of multiple other Drag cars performing the 1/4 mile strip run for fun. This is an open tuning event where no prizes are handed out for achieving the best time, but to show up in your modified cars and test new configurations or newly installed aftermarket parts... or to check if your car drives straight. To take part in a 1v1 with a fellow driver, drive up to your designated lane by the side of another car. If a competing car hasn't arrived yet, wait until they pull up in the other lane as this will signal the pro-tree both cars are ready. Follow the steps in the above How to drag race section and you'll be away in no time. Since this is a community event, there are no rules for what vehicle one may bring. Any player drivable vehicle can be taken to the drag strip to get a time marked. Don't be embarrassed taking the Kekmet down, Petteri brought his Svoboda down and he's not embarrassed. Category:Race